Small Packages
by Shahrezad1
Summary: Prompt from djrocca87: Ruby has a surprise for Archie... "The knock that came to his door was unexpected and unwarranted."


Small Packages

By Shahrezad1

Summary: Prompt from djrocca87: Ruby has a surprise for Archie... "The knock that came to his door was unexpected and unwarranted."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything OUAT-related. :)

~/~/~

The knock that came to his door was unexpected and unwarranted. It was after hours, he had no appointments scheduled, and he had just sent Henry home with his grandfather (the boy needing therapy for _real_ this time, what with the onset of curse-induced nightmares). So by all means there should be no one visiting, particularly at this time of night.

Frowning slightly, Archie/Jiminy rose from his paperwork and made his way across the room to the entryway, hesitating a moment. Part of him wondered if he _should_ answer the query. Now that the curse was half-broken and they all had their memories back many of the townsfolk had taken up old habits and mannerisms. Those who had once been nocturnal were once again becoming nocturnal. And true to past experience those who were nocturnal generally weren't the friendly sort.

Then again, there_ was_ his vow to help anyone in need. To always do his best. Letting loose a resigned sigh, the good doctor's hand landed on the knob and tugged it open. But just as he did so the figure on the other side stumbled. It was Red…Ruby, her curled fist about to knock once again while the other held a container of something.

She flushed instantly and Jiminy blinked in surprise, the first thoughts to come to mind flying from his mouth.

"Ruby…what are you doing here?"

Her lips opened and closed like a caught fish, and the red blush which highlighted her cheekbones extended to her ears and neck, "I-I…I was…"

"Here, come inside," Archie moved away so that she could sidle past, and her stumbling words became protests. But he wasn't having anything to do with it, tugging her in by the wrist. Although he truly _was_ past hours, this was one nocturnal individual he wasn't going to turn away.

"No, I can't…I promised…well, okay," shoulders hunched in defeat, the young woman was soon standing in the middle of the room, clutching her box like a lifeline. But her mouth didn't open in explanation and so they were stuck, simply looking at one another as they waited for some sort of prompt. Well, Jiminy looked, measuring and trying to come up with some sort of reason for her visit. The shape changer was busy examining the walls and all the many objects which 'Archie' had collected over the years.

"So," he started abruptly, startling the girl into jumping. His response was to lower the volume of his voice, "so…what brings you here, Re—Ruby?"

The girl blinked, then mumbled, "you can call me either if you'd like…"

"But what would _you_ like to be called?" he asked, countering.

She thought about it, then shrugged, "the birth certificate says 'Ruby,' so I might as well."

Archie couldn't help smiling. _That_ was definitely a logical thought process. But he really did want to know why, in the middle of the night, Widow Lucas's granddaughter had come to see him, "alright then. What can I help you with, Ruby?"

Her answer was to hold the container forward. And with a start the redhead recognized the logo as being from Granny's Diner, "I just…saw the light still on and thought that you might want something, you know, to eat. 'Cause it's late."

"Oh!" feeling as though the ground was tilting beneath him, Jiminy felt the Archie side of him unceremoniously take over as he blushed, "t-thank you, R-Ruby. I really appreciate it."

Her smile blossomed like a rose in summer and the now-bashful Red ducked her head, refusing for a moment to make eye contact, "it's no problem. I…I know how hard it's probably been for you, having to rehash everyone's pasts. And I know," she paused, wetting her lips, and the man found himself stuck for a moment by the movement. Bizarrely fixated for some reason he couldn't quite comprehend, "that sometimes it seems impossible. Especially if you're helping out people Rumpel or Regina," she rolled her eyes lightly, a smile on her face, "but I just wanted to say that if anyone can do it…you can."

Struck by her words, he could only gape in sudden discomfiture, and within that gap she moved forward to place the box in his hands. Their fingers brushed for less than a second and on automatic he grasped the gifted package, pulling it to his chest as she sketched out an abbreviated curtsy—sans skirt—and headed for the door.

But just when he thought that he was to be alone, left to mull the strange and wonderful compliment the wolf girl had given him, she stopped. And appeared to think a moment. Then marched back to his side and, without pause or hesitance, planted a firm kiss on his left cheek. Then amazingly leaned back and beamed.

"Ruby wanted to do that for a long time," the brunette said to no one in particular, green eyes alight with joy. But even that could be improved upon as one side of her full lips quirked upward, "actually, she wanted to do _more _than that, but you know how she is."

Shrugging as though speaking about a sister or cousin, Red smiled again and turned back to the door, heading off into the dark with a bounce in her step.

Leaving Archibald Hopper_ and_ Jiminy Cricket with two surprises to think about.

~/~/~

AN:

Writing from "Red's" POV is a whole different ballgame when compared to Ruby, I tell you. XD She's confident, by quietly so. More graceful and less obtrusive, but there's still that trace of Ruby's impulsiveness that's interesting to interpret. And this new and improved Confident!Jiminy/Archie is also a whole different ball of wax. Still, they were fun to write. I hope that I pulled them off decently well.


End file.
